Parenthèse sensuelle
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: 1987: entre les batailles de Poséidon et la bataille contre Hadès, Aiolia et Marin partagent un moment sensuel au cœur de la nuit...


_Ce one shot est dédicacé pour Amandine, qui se reconnaîtra, en remerciement de son soutien indéfectible. _

_Parenthèse sensuelle_

_Le Sanctuaire, 1987_

La nuit était profonde quand Aiolia ouvrit les yeux dans la semi-pénombre de sa chambre. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il pouvait être, mais la vision de la Lune haut dans le ciel par la fenêtre et le ciel d'encre lui indiquait que l'aube était encore lointaine. Le vent violent, prélude à un orage qui rafraîchirait l'atmosphère de printemps, essayait de se faufiler sous la porte de bois, et il tira la couverture de laine sur son corps nu. Blottie contre son épaule, Marine dormait calmement, et cette vision lui arracha un sourire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la première nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, juste après le retour de la déesse au Sanctuaire, déboucherait sur une relation plus que sérieuse, au mépris de toutes les lois. Il découvrait le goût du bonheur, lui qui en avait été privé si longtemps et il se trouvait parfois un peu dérouté face à tout cela. Marine était très patiente avec lui, et il devait bien reconnaître que, depuis que son frère était décédé, personne ne lui avait accordé autant d'attention. Personne d'autre que lui ne connaissait non plus celle qui se cachait derrière le masque réglementaire, ce visage aux yeux verts, à la peau claire à peine semée de taches de rousseur, aux traits doux et au sourire tranquille. Cette femme-là reposait en confiance contre lui, dans ses bras, lui donnant un sentiment de plénitude tel qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais ressenti, et il était assez honnête avec lui-même pour comprendre qu'elle avait pris son cœur. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était bien plus profond que du simple désir physique et, s'il avait mis un peu de temps à s'en rendre compte, il en était sûr à présent.

Elle soupira dans son sommeil, et il sourit encore. Ils savaient tous deux qu'il était interdit aux chevaliers d'Athéna d'avoir la moindre attache sentimentale, bien qu'on leur enseignât qu'ils tiraient leur force du fait d'avoir quelqu'un à protéger, que ça soit leur déesse ou un proche. Et pourtant, Athéna s'était incarnée dans le corps d'une humaine et il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle partageait quelque chose de très particulier avec Seiya, quelque chose qui aurait pu s'apparenter à l'amour courtois du Moyen-Age. Il se rendait compte à présent combien cela devait ajouter au fardeau très lourd qu'elle portait déjà.

Quand il était plus jeune, il avait choisi de s'endurcir face aux drames qu'il avait vécus. Mais à présent, il découvrait que ce qu'il ressentait pour Marine ne l'affaiblissait pas, au contraire, cela lui donnait une force supplémentaire pour avancer, se débarrasser du poids de son difficile passé et regarder vers l'avenir, vers la bataille contre Hadès qui s'approchait à présent. L'avant-veille, Poséidon avait été renvoyé dormir dans son urne pour deux cents ans par la grâce des chevaliers de bronze. Dans la guerre à venir, leur rôle serait tout autre et eux, les chevaliers d'or, y tiendraient une partie importante cette fois. Il savait également qu'il y laisserait probablement la vie mais il était en paix avec cela même si, à présent, il ressentait un pincement au cœur à l'idée de quitter Marine. Mais il avait toujours fait son devoir, quoi qu'il lui en coûtât, même s'il avait un coût. S'il disparaissait en protégeant la Terre contre les menées destructrices d'Hadès, qu'au moins Marine pût y demeurer, même s'il savait qu'elle protesterait s'il lui demandait cela car elle était une guerrière, comme lui, et elle se battrait jusqu'au bout.

Il la sentit bouger contre lui, elle devait avoir senti qu'il était éveillé. Un instant après, elle ouvrit des yeux verts ennuagés de sommeil et un sourire vint ensoleiller son visage.

« Déjà réveillé ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

Il resserra son étreinte et sourit :

« Probablement le vent… »

Il savait qu'elle ne le croirait pas, et ce fut effectivement le cas. Elle se retourna et, appuyant ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regarda dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te soucie ? »

Il leva une main et caressa ses cheveux.

« Rien de précis, quelques idées qui me tournaient en tête … »

Elle acquiesça pensivement. Bien que son frère fût à présent totalement réhabilité, cela n'effaçait pas pour lui des années d'humiliation et il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir des rêves désagréables. Il se réveillait en sueur, le regard confus et elle le prenait dans ses bras sans rien dire, souhaitant l'aider à surmonter ces choses difficiles qui ressortaient enfin après toutes ces années.

Le regard vert limpide de Marine était plongé dans son regard bleu. C'était un moment presque plus profond que l'intimité érotique qu'ils avaient partagée plus tôt, comme si elle voyait à travers son âme. Ne disait-on pas que les yeux étaient une fenêtre ouverte sur l'être véritable d'une personne ? Le regard d'Aiolia était franc, ferme, comme l'homme qu'il était, au caractère bien trempé mais cachant ses fragilités, très humain en somme. Et elle l'aimait ainsi, elle avait mis moins de temps que lui pour s'en rendre compte et il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, presque plus éloquent que tout ce qu'ils auraient pu dire. Aiolia était du genre peu disert et Marine respectait cela, même s'il s'ouvrait de plus en plus à elle. Il y avait toujours eu, au-delà des sentiments inexprimés, une grande complicité et une grande confiance entre eux, et elle s'approfondissait davantage au fil du temps. Il aimait le caractère entier de Marine et cette dualité de sa personnalité dont seul il connaissait le plus secret. Il caressa sa joue, sentant ses interrogations.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Le passé refait parfois son apparition mais il ne me hante plus comme avant… »

Son regard était calme et apaisé, et elle sut qu'il était sincère. Il eut un léger sourire et sa main vint caresser la peau de son épaule nue. Il la sentit frissonner et, avec un sourire en coin, poursuivit sa caresse. Il aimait voir le désir apparaître dans ses yeux, s'exacerber, et sa main descendit encore jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine ferme. Elle était toujours dans la même position et le laissa faire, un léger sourire aux lèvres. L'expérience venant, elle appréciait ces moments préludes à l'union des corps, ces gestes tendres et ces jeux amoureux, presque chargés de plus d'intimité que l'acte lui-même.

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa longuement. Sa langue chaude ralluma le désir de Marine et il la sentit changer de position, mettre ses bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser. Il aimait la façon dont elle assumait à présent son propre désir et n'hésitait pas à prendre l'initiative. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Marine sentait son bas-ventre de nouveau tenaillé par le désir et son regard vert était quasiment noir. Elle bougea et sa main alla à la rencontre du sexe d'Aiolia déjà durci avec un sourire coquin. Il la laissa faire, permettant à sa délicieuse torture de faire encore monter d'un cran le désir dans ses reins. Mais sa résistance venait à ses limites et, d'un geste vif, il roula et la fit passer sous lui.

« Ne joue pas avec le feu, ma belle… », dit-il avec un sourire.

Mais elle était d'humeur taquine, et il la sentit initier un léger frottement entre leurs deux peaux en souriant d'un air coquin. Il la laissa faire un moment, goûtant lui aussi ce contact délicat, puis il reprit la direction des opérations et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle se cambrait contre lui, se frottait contre son membre dressé et il accompagna son mouvement. Il sentait l'humidité de son sexe prêt à le recevoir et cela l'excitait davantage encore, mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Il voulait profiter de cette sensation du désir montant lentement dans ses reins et surtout être attentif à sa compagne pour l'amener elle aussi au point de non retour.

Il se souleva légèrement et sa main vint doucement caresser l'objet de sa convoitise, doucement d'abord, puis plus instamment. Ses doigts se faufilèrent au creux de son intimité moite et elle gémit, intensifia le contact en se cambrant davantage. Le bas-ventre de Marine se faisait de plus en plus douloureux et elle sentait monter l'orgasme de seconde en seconde, mais il s'arrêta juste avant l'explosion finale. Il vit passer une lueur dans son regard vert noyé et eut un sourire malin :

« Ce n'est pas fini, ma toute belle, c'est juste une pause… »

Mais elle n'était absolument pas décidée à rester passive. Vivement, menée par sa frustration, elle se releva et le repoussa avant de maintenir ses bras derrière sa tête.

« A mon tour… », dit-elle.

Il ne tenta rien pour se dégager et resta dans la même position, se repaissant de la vision qu'elle lui offrait ainsi de son corps nu au dessus du sien. Elle ne resta pas inactive, et manqua de lui faire perdre ce qui lui restait de contrôle sur lui-même en venant frôler de la main son sexe dressé. Il eut un long frisson, qu'elle sentit et qui lui tira un sourire. Elle changea alors de position et, lentement, prit possession de l'objet de sa convoitise en ondulant. Il frissonna encore et mit les mains sur ses hanches pour accompagner ses mouvements. Elle donnait tant d'elle-même, soucieuse de son plaisir et du sien, qu'il en fut encore plus bouleversé et se laissa submerger par la vague du plaisir. Il lui fallut très peu de temps pour gagner au vertige dans un râle sous le sourire triomphant et le regard humide de Marine. Elle n'avait pas encore atteint l'acmé de son plaisir mais elle était heureuse et fière de lui en avoir dispensé tant. Mais telle n'était pas son idée à lui. Il releva brusquement le haut de son corps, changeant la position et un sourire coquin vint errer sur ses lèvres. Il mit ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa langoureusement alors qu'elle se tendait sous l'effet de l'orgasme qui raidissait tout son corps.

Ils tombèrent sur le côté et restèrent ainsi un long moment, bras et jambes mêlés, dans le bienheureux anéantissement des corps, unis dans leur chaleur commune. Marine avait les yeux fermés et il tira la couverture sur eux pour qu'elle ne prît pas froid. Elle semblait s'être endormie à nouveau et il se pencha avec précautions pour chuchoter à son oreille « je t'aime ». Ces sentiments pourtant interdits dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire l'emplissaient tout entier et, même s'il savait que sa fidélité première devrait aller à sa déesse, Marine occupait elle aussi une place particulière dans son cœur et il savait que ce serait toujours le cas.

« Je t'aime… », chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux, et il s'aperçut qu'elle ne dormait pas quand elle se serra davantage contre lui en souriant. Pas besoin d'autres mots, ils étaient inutiles et, l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un seul corps, ils se rendormirent. L'aube viendrait bien assez tôt…

**FIN**


End file.
